What Do We Do Now?
by crazybooklover7676
Summary: Tris and Tobias venture outside into the old world, looking for answers. How will they cope when Tobias gets a life changing injury? Some of what I think will happen in Allegiant. Set right after Insurgent.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just some of what I thought might happen in Allegiant. It isn't the whole entire story, but some of this could happen.**

_** CHAPTER 1**_

We had been planning out what we were going to do outside the fence for weeks. Now we are finally leaving to see the outside world. We still do not know anything about what or who we could meet out there. I do not know how long we would be gone. If we get attacked, we could just call the Dauntless and would come to save us. Only the Divergent are going. I only wish I knew were we are going.

I walk to the fence with Tobias and the rest of the Divergent. We are loaded with heavy bags full of everything we will need and more. I look up at Tobias and smile sadly. He smiles back and quickly looks forward again. I am excited to see the world we never knew about until a few weeks ago. Well, about as excited as you can be when you know you might die.

We stand in front of the gates now, waiting for someone to open them. I see them start to swing backwards and my heart beats even faster then it already was. I never thought this would actually happen. I always thought that the leaders would call off the mission and we would go back to our normal lives. As normal as you could get after the war, at least.

Tobias grabs my hand as we walk forward. All I can hear is the pounding of my heart. We just keep walking for hours, seeing nothing but trees. We stop to rest a few times, but never for long. We want to keep going as long as possible. After many hours, we finally set up camp and get ready to go to sleep.

We walk for a few more days without seeing anything. After taking a break to eat, I decide to go walk around. I try not to stray too far from the group. I look at the ground while I walk so I won't trip over the twisting tree roots and fallen branches. I look up when I hear the sound of guns shooting. I see lights flickering in the distance. My eyes widen. I turn around and run back to the group.

"Everybody! I saw lights over that way!" I say, pointing towards the way I just came from. I bend over, putting my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Everybody is just sitting there staring at me.

"Well, are you going to see what it is?" I ask impatiently. Everybody immediately stands up and walks behind me to where I heard the gunshots.

We find the lights in the distance. When we walk farther I can see crumbling buildings and abandoned streets. The flickering lights we saw are lanterns hanging from various objects. How would the lanterns be lit if this place is abandoned? There must be people around here somewhere. I take out my gun just in case.

Our foot steps echo in the empty buildings. We walk slowly and carefully, making sure there is no one around. After searching for a while, we decide to split up in to pairs to not be so obvious. I am paired with Tobias. Both of us walk in a different direction than the others. We keep our guns ready, cautious of any movements. We do not see anything for a while, but for a second, I think I see something move in the corner of my eye. Tobias must see it too because he pushes me behind him and tells me to stay here as he walks slowly towards the movement.

Suddenly, something small and round flies from the shadows. It lands next to Tobias. I know that it can not be good. I quickly take out my communicator and press the button to signal the Dauntless to come and save us. While I am doing this, I try to tell Tobias to get away from the thing that was thrown at him, but I don't get a chance to. The small, round object explodes, almost knocking me off my feet. The explosion is small, but powerful. It seems like everything is happening in slow motion. I scream as I see Tobias thrown to the side, blood splattering everywhere. Before I can do anything, I see pieces of metal from the explosion flying at me. Something hits me in the head, hard, and everything fades into darkness.

**Thanks to the people who followed and reviewed my first chapter. Now I know that people actually appreciate what I do. I hope you like this chapter. It is a little sad though. Sorry if this chapter was a little rushed, I wanted to get to the real story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

When I wake up all I can see is a bright light. I realize I am in the Dauntless hospital. Suddenly all the memories come flowing back into my mind. The bomb, Tobias's blood splattering the ground, everything going black. Tobias! Where is he? What happened to him? He was standing right next to the bomb. Did he even survive? Tears start to stream from my eyes. I sit up quickly. Everything gets blurry and I get extremely dizzy. I need to get out of here and find out what happened Tobias. I try not to think about him possibly being dead. The door to my room opens and a nurse comes in. We do not have any actual doctors in Dauntless, they are all from Erudite.

"Oh good, you are awake," The nurse says in an oddly kind voice. She comes to the side of the bed and fiddles with some of the machines that are hooked up to me.

"It was good that you called the Dauntless when you did; if we didn't get to you sooner, you might have not survived. You have a slight concussion, and a few wounds from the explosion. We patched you up, and you should be able to leave the hospital  
now," She says to me.

"Where is Tobias?" I ask immediately after she finishes talking. She looks at me with a confused look on her face.

"Who?" She asks. I forgot that most of the Dauntless still do not know him by his real name.

"Four. Where is he?" I need to know now.

"Oh, he just got out of an operation. You should be able to visit him soon," She responds.

"Wait, what operation?" I ask. I almost stop breathing. Why does he need an operation? At least I know he is still alive.

"Oh, of course you don't know. He got most of his arm blown off in the explosion. They had to amputate it because it got too damaged. He also got a few broken ribs and shrapnel wounds."

What? He got his arm amputated? This has to be a dream. This can not be happening. Tears form in my eyes. I ball the clean white sheets into my hands so hard it hurts. I can't breathe. How can Tobias be a leader if he only has on arm? He could learn how to do certain things, but some things would just be impossible to do. Would he ever be the same?

"I have to see him now," I look up at the nurse. She looks back at me with a sad smile.

"Well, like I said, he just got finished with the operation, and you will get to see him once he wakes up."

"I said now," I say sternly. She frowns at me. On her face the frown looks wrong. She doesn't seem like someone who frowns a lot. She must have transferred here from Amity.

"I guess you could go now. But you have to let him rest. You might need to get some clothes," She says.

I look down and see that I am only wearing a hospital gown. I could not go anywhere without some clothes. I stand up with the nurse's help.

"How am I supposed to get clothes?" I ask.

"Don't worry, I'll get you something," She walks out of the room and comes back a few minutes later with a pile of black clothing. She hands them to me and walk back out of the room, smiling as she closes the door. I quickly change and walk out after her.

I quickly realize that I have no idea where I am going. I have no idea what room Tobias is in. I find the front desk and ask the woman there what room he is in. I run to his room. I have to see him.

I slowly open the door to his room. I see him asleep in his hospital bed. There is no one else in the room. As I walk towards him, tears start to stream down my face again. The top part if his body is almost completely covered in bandages. Well, what is left of his body. He is missing his left arm, only a small part of his shoulder left. I start sobbing uncontrollably. I reach over and touch his cheek, wondering if this is real. I stay like this for a few minutes, then fall into the chair beside the bed, and curl up into a ball and cry.

About half an hour goes by and I still have not stopped crying. Then I hear a moan. I look up and see Tobias looking at me.

"Tris, what's wrong?" He must have not realized what happened yet. I walk over to his bed and put my hand on his cheek, tears staining my face. He looks at me, wanting me to answer him.

"Y-you g-got..." I can't speak clearly through my sobs.

Tobias grabs my shoulder and pulls me down into a hug. I feel him tense up under me. He must have realized something is wrong with him. He lets go of me and brings his hand to his shoulder. He looks at it and then at me again. His eyes are wide and he looks scared. Fresh tears run down my face.

"What happened?" He asks, his voice shaking. He tries to sit up falls back onto his bed. I help him sit up, trying not to hurt him.

"Your arm got blown off by a bomb." I say, barely audible. I bring my hands to my face and start sobbing again. He is just sitting there, staring at me in shock.

I hear the door open behind me and an Erudite doctor comes in. They only come to the Dauntless compound if something really serious happens. He smiles sadly at us.

"Hello Tobias, good to see you awake. I see you have a visitor. And your are?" He asks, looking at me.

"Tris, I'm his girlfriend." I answer holding out my hand.

"Ah, yes, I have heard of you." He says, shaking my hand.

Tobias still has not acknowledged the doctor's presence. I put my hand gently on his good shoulder to try and get his attention. He looks at me and then sees the doctor behind me. He still has wide, scared eyes.

"Well Tobias, it seems like you have realized you have lost your arm. You were unconscious when we got to you, and we immediately started surgery when we got you here. So you were never aware of what had happened."

Tobias just keeps staring at the doctor, not responding in any way. He is still is gripping his left side, wondering if this is really happening.

"I understand that you are a little shocked right now, but it is going to be okay. You can still do most of the same things you used to do, you will just have to learn how to do things with one arm. I am sure Tris will help you through it." The doctor says, trying to reassure Tobias.

"But I am a leader, how am I supposes to lead anybody like this?" Tobias says in a mix of anger and sadness. I answer him before the doctor can.

"Losing your arm doesn't change anything. You are just as strong. You can still be a leader."

"Yes, Tobias, your life is not going to change just because of this." The doctor agrees with me.

"Does anyone else know about what happened?" I ask.

"No, the other leaders only know that you got attacked and signaled them. Nobody else was informed about the attack. Everyone in your group was shot with some kind of tranquilizer, but we got there before anything else happened to them." The doctor informs us.

Wait, only we got bombed? Why did they tranquillize the others? I will find out about everything that happened later. I just want to help Tobias right now.

"When can he leave?" I ask. I just want to go home and be with Tobias right now.

"Well, there is nothing really wrong with your legs, and if you will be careful for the next few days, I guess you can leave now."

I look at Tobias who has calmed down a bit and try to smile. It feels more like a grimace. I don't think I will be able to smile for a while.

"I'll go get you some clothes," I tell him in a comforting voice. He nods but doesn't seem to be listening. I get up and walk out if the door and run to our apartment. We moved back to Dauntless after the war while everything was being sorted out. When I reach the apartment, I grab some of his clothes and run back to the infirmary. I walk into Tobias's room and see the doctor helping Tobias stand up. He seems unbalanced. I walk over and set his clothes on the bed. I look at his missing arm and feel the tears form in my eyes again. I blink them away. I am surprised I am not dehydrated from all this crying.

"Well, I have to go. Here are some pain killers if either of you need them you need them. And both of you will need to replace your bandages every day," The doctor says, handing the bottle and bandages to me.

"Tobias, you will need to come back in a week to get your shoulder checked on, and you should be able to get your stitches out in a month. If your need anything, just call the front desk," The doctor says, walking out of the door.

I turn to Tobias. He looks down at me sadly. I reach up carefully and hug him. He wraps his arm tightly around me. The hug feels strange, lopsided.  
I rub his back and breath in his scent. He smells like blood and disinfectant. But under that I can smell the scent that always makes me feel safe.

Since he already has pants on, I help him get on his shirt, coat ,and shoes. The sleeve of his coat hang limply off his shoulder. I hug him again. He buries his face into my neck, as I stroke the back of his head.

"Do you want to make it look like nothing happened? Just for tonight?" I ask him.

"Sure, I don't think I can take any pity right now." He replies into my neck. We break away from each other, and I kiss him on the cheek. I stand on his left side with my arm around him waist, hiding his missing arm from anyone who might glance at us. It is also because he can not walk well without the weight of his other arm to balance him. We walk out of the infirmary with our heads down, hoping nobody will notice us. Thankfully, it is late at night so not many people are out. We get to our apartment without anybody acknowledging us.

Once we get inside, I collapse on the couch and just lay there. Tobias sits next to me and pulls me into him. I lay my head on his chest. I feel his chin rest on the top of my head.

"What do we do now?"

**No, Tobias did not die. How could I kill him? Why would you even think that? I know that Allegiant would not be all about Tobias loosing his arm. But I could happen. Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, with all the doctor stuff. The next chapter will be about everybody finding out about Tobias. I will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have realized that I have a problem with being descriptive. I just can't describe things well. Sorry if I am too to-the-point about things. That's just one of my Erudite qualities.**

_** CHAPTER 3**_

"What do we do now?" Tobias voices the question that has been in my mind since I first saw him in the infirmary, one of his arms gone.

"I don't know," I whisper, my voice shaking. I am so confused right now. How did this even happen? Who were those people in that abandoned city? Why did they attack us? We failed our mission. We were supposed to find any people and try to find out what happened in the outside world. We did not get any information. Now what are we going to do? We probably will not venture into the unknown world again. It is too dangerous. I push all of the jumbled thoughts out of my mind and focus on Tobias.

"Why don't we just go to sleep, and figure this all out tomorrow?" I propose. Even though I just woke up a few hours ago, I am exhausted.

"Sounds good," He replies, attempting to smile. We get up and walk over and flop onto the bed. We don't bother to change our clothes. I can tell that the sedative they gave Tobias is wearing off. He is obviously in pain. He tries to find a comfortable position to sleep in, but just keeps tossing and turning. He lets out a frustrated groan. I wrap an arm around him and bury my face into his chest. I run my hand across his back, trying to calm him down. I can feel the edges of bandages under his shirt. After a while I feel his even breathes on the top of my head. I can barely keep my eyes open. Maybe this was all just a dream, and when I wake up, everything will be just the way it was. I can only hope these things as I fall asleep to the sound of Tobias's heart beat.

When I wake up the next morning, I see Tobias is still asleep. I smile, but then remember everything that happened yesterday. I look back down at him, seeing how peaceful he looks. I lightly touch his shoulder, trying not to wake him up. I try to imagine his arm still there. I place a kiss on his forehead. His eyes flutter open. He looks up at me and smiles. He realizes my hand on his shoulder, and the smile falls from his face. We both get up and stand next to the bed, not knowing what to do next.

"Do you want to go out there today?" I ask him.

"I don't know, I mean they will have to find out soon, but I really don't want to be stared at."

"Why don't we get ready, and then decide what to do."

"Okay."

We take some pain killers, I could tell Tobias really needed some, the way he grimaced every time he moved. I help him remove all his bandages. I see how bad all his cuts and bruises are. I uncover his shoulder last, scared at what I will see when take the bandages off. It does not look too bad, just the stitches sealing his skin together. I lightly brush my fingers across his shoulder. He looks at me and sighs. I step back and take a good look at him. He looks so vulnerable, with cuts covering most of the left part of his body. He looks so strange without his arm. He has his shoulders hunched, and he looks at the ground sadly. He walks off to take a shower without saying anything else. While he is showering, I take off my bandages and access my injuries. Just a few cuts that have scabbed over already. My head throbs from the concussion. I look in a mirror to see the damage to my face. All I have is a large, raised bruise on my forehead that is partially covered by my hair. I go back and sit on the couch, waiting for Tobias. Once he finally comes out of the shower, I help him put new bandages on. Then I walk to the bathroom and take a short shower. When I get out, Tobias is laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. I sit on the coffee table in front of him and take his hand. He looks over at me.

"Have you decided what you want to do?" I ask

"I want to go ahead and let everyone know. If I just hid in here, I would be a coward."

"Well then, let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving," I say while standing up.

"Me too."

We walk to the cafeteria, with me holding Tobias's left side, hiding his missing arm, for now. I am nervous about how people will react. Especially since most people don't even know that we are back yet. As we enter the cafeteria, people do stare at us. We walk to our table where all our friends sit, staring at us in shock.

"Tris, what happened to you two..." Christina stops talking when we sit down next to her and I finally pull away from Tobias. Everyone is staring, mouths wide open, at his missing arm. I just look down at my hands, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh my God, Four, what happened to you?" Zeke asks.

"My arm got blown off by a bomb when we got attacked outside of the fence." He whispers looking down. I wrap my arms back around him and bury my face into his shoulder. He rubs my back soothingly.

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible!" Christina says, tears glistening in her eyes. She hugs him with my arms still wrapped around him.

"Wait, you got bombed? The rest of us just got tranquilized," Uriah asks, confused.

I don't know what happened, or why they bombed us." I state, trying to get Christina off of Tobias, because I can tell she is hurting him. She quickly jumps back from him and mumbles an apology.

Nobody says sorry or pities Tobias. They know that it would just make him feel weak. We just eat in silence until someone comes up behind us and puts their hand on Tobias's injured shoulder. We both turn around and see Tori. She is about to say something, but then sees Tobias's missing arm. She just pulls her hand back, and looks at him for a while until she remembers what she came here for.

"There is a meeting for all the leaders and Divergents that went on the mission after breakfast."  
She turns and walks away, not saying anything else. I look at Tobias. He stands up.

"Well we should go ahead and go." I get up and follow him to throw away our trash. I am sure everybody is staring at us now. We walk out of the cafeteria. I do not try to hide him anymore. Insted I take his hand as we walk to the meeting. People are staring at him the whole way there. We walk in the door and sit in some of the chairs around the long wooden table. Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at Tobias. We just ignore them, and they eventually go back to what they were doing. There are some other leaders already here. Tori and some of the Divergent from other factions are talking in the corner. The Abnegation leaders are sitting at the other end of the table. Marcus is staring at us. Tobias wraps his arm around my shoulders. Uriah and the rest of the Dauntless Divergent walk in. They all sit down around us. After everybody finally arrives, the meeting starts. Tori stands up and walks to the end of the table.

"The reason we called you all here is to discuss what happened during the mission outside of the fence. Two days ago, Tris signaled us, telling us to save them from an attack. We found everybody unconscious, Tris and Four got hit by a bomb, the others were shot with tranquilizers. We do not know who it was who attacked them. Or why they did. Luckily, we got to them before anything else happened. We need to figure out if we want to venture out in to the world again," Tori states.

"I do not think that we should risk anybody's life again. If the people out there attacked them before, what makes you think they would not do it again?" Marcus says.

"I think we should try again. We need to find out what has happened while we have been in here," Says a Candor leader. The leaders talk back and forth for a while, until they actually ask for our opinion.

"I think that we should try and get information in a different way. The approach we took was not well thought out and illogical." States Tobias. He is starting to sound like an Erudite. I agree with him, though. We can't just sit here and wait for something to come along. We have to figure out a way to communicate with the people outside without risking our lives.

"How do you think we could get information?" Marcus questions. Tobias glares at him. He doesn't like Marcus speaking to him. He leans forward, putting his arm on the table.

"We could send some Divergent without weapons out with hidden guards following them. We could approach the people in a more peaceful way. Some Amity would need to go. If they still decide to attack us, the guards will come out to save us."

"I agree with Four, I think that is a good plan. Who else agrees?" Asks Tori, and everybody raises their hands except for Marcus and a Candor leader.

"So the Amity agree to go make peace with the outsiders?" All the Amity nod.

"Good, so when do you think we should proceed on this mission?" Tori asks.

"Well, we will need to plan this out more, then we would need to prepare. I think they should leave in a month." States an Erudite.

"I agree, who should we send on the mission?"

"I think Tris should defiantly go, since I can't." Tobias says.

"No, I am not leaving you alone." I say, looking back at him.

"One of us has to go, and obviously I can't." He counters, coming face to face with me.

"I don't have to go. I am not that important, I'm not even a leader."

"Just because you turned down the job, doesn't mean people still don't look up to you."

"Well I am not leaving you alone. You need my help."

"We would all like to hear the rest of your argument, but we really need to get back to the meeting." Tori interrupts angrily.

We both slump back in our seats, not saying anything else. The meeting continues, and they decide that I will lead the group, who includes Uriah and two other Dauntless, three Amity, two Erudite, and three Candor. All Divergent. The Abnegation agreed with the plan, but didn't want any part in it. There will also be about twenty guards that will follow us in case we get attacked. We will leave on the mission in exactly one month. That is all we have figured out so far. We will plan more later. Right now all I want is to be alone with Tobias. Being around so many people arguing for so long really gets annoying. Everybody exits the room, but we just stay back for a little while, waiting until everybody else leaves before we go. But someone else has the same idea. Marcus is the only one other than Tobias and I left in the room. He gets up and slowly walks over to us. His face is emotionless, his eyes are an intense shade of deep blue, just like Tobias's.

"I see you were injured worse than I thought," Marcus says coldly, looking at Tobias's missing arm. I quickly press myself to his left side wrapping an arm around him. Like that could actually protect him from his father's glares.

"Well, I hope you succeed in this mission, Tris," Marcus walks off stiffly. He knows just where to hit us to make it hurt. He rubs it in Tobias's face that he can not go on the mission, also while making me feel worse about having to leave Tobias alone. He is pure evil. It is easy to see why Tobias hates him so much.

Tobias grabs my hand and stalks out of the room. He pulls me along a different route than the one to our apartment. He is still fuming from the encounter with Marcus. I still do not know where he is taking me.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to learn how to shoot and throw knives again." Answers Tobias.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be doing that? You haven't even completely healed yet."

"Why does that matter?"

"You could hurt yourself," I don't really answer his question. He doesn't say anything about it. We just keep walking in silence until we reach the training room. A thousand memories rush into my head as we open the doors. All the days of shooting, knife throwing, fighting. Everything. I have not been in here in so long. Tobias immediately walks over to a table with knives on it and grabs one. He turns towards a target and breathes in and out, then throws the knife. It flies through the air and hits the wall right beside the target. He sighs sadly. I wish I could go back in time and save him from that bomb. It should have been me. The only reason he lost his arm is because he was trying to protect me. I am not worth protecting. I am worthless. I take out my anger on a punching bag behind me. I bring my hands to my face. I can't cry. I don't feel like I can cry anymore. I can not express any emotion. Tobias puts down the knife he was about to throw and walks over to me. He envelopes me into a tight hug. Still lopsided. I wrap my arms around his neck. He rubs my back, trying to calm me down. I pull his lips to mine. We stay like this for a few minutes. When we finally break apart, he is smiling. He is actually smiling. It seems like it has been weeks since he has even been happy. His grin fills me with warmth, a smile forming on my own lips. He lets go of me, still smiling.

He walks back over to the knives and grabs another. He throws it, and it hits the outside edge of the target. He looks back at me, still grinning. I do not know what is making him so happy all of a sudden. I nod at him and smile back. He throws a few more knives, but can't seem to hit the middle. I walk over to him, trying to figure out what he is doing wrong. It feels strange, me acting as Tobias's instructor. The tables are turned now. His stance is a little off. He still hasn't found a comfortable way to throw the knives. I fix his stance and this time he hits closer to the center of the target. He throws a few more times and hits the center. He turns around and hugs me tightly.

"I want to try guns now. It is going to be a lot harder though." He says, still hugging me. I nod into his chest. He releases me and walks over to grab a gun. He tries to load the bullets. He just ends up dropping everything on the ground. I pick the bullets and gun up and load it for him. This might be a problem later on. I hand him the gun as he smiles at me grimly.

"I know that you don't want me to help you, but at least let me help you a little. You can't do everything yourself," I say, realizing that was a mistake. I made him sound even weaker. He turns and strides to the target. I run over to him.

"Tobias wait, I didn't mean to make you sound weak. I was just saying that there is some things you can not do until you learn how to by yourself," I don't think that helped at all. Tobias just glances over his shoulder at me then looks back at the target and shoots. The recoil of the gun makes him stumble backwards and fall down. I run to his side and help him up. He looks ashamed. He has lost all his confidence.

"I think you distracted me, Tris," he says, trying to make up an excuse for his failier.

"Ok, but you need to work on your stance and your grip on the gun."

"Ok, instructor Tris." A grin spreads across his face as he says this. I smile back and help him with his stance. This time he doesn't fall, but his bullet hits about a foot above the target. He keeps shooting for another hour, but closest he gets to the center is the outer ring of the target. He can not seem to be able to hold the gun right.

"Why don't we take a break, I am starving." I ask. Right as I do, my stomach grumbles. Tobias laughs. We never got to eat lunch because of the meeting, and I didn't eat much for breakfast either. I didn't realize how hungry I was until now. We put everything away and head to the cafeteria hand in hand. People stare at us, but we don't care. They will just have to accept what happened and stop being so rude. When we finally reach the cafeteria, I immediately run to the food line. We get our food and sit at our usual table with all of our friends. They are staring at Tobias again. It makes me feel uncomfortable. These are our friends, they should not be so rude.

"So what happened at the meeting?" Asks Christina, trying to break the stares. I am relieved to know that she doesn't like it either.

"We were just discussing when to journey out into the old world again," Tobias states, picking at his food.

"Wait, you thinking about going out there after... after what happened?" Christina asks, glancing at Tobias nervously.

"No, I'm not going, Tris is leading the group." Tobias replies. I sigh, I wish that wasn't true. I look at Tobias and start to say that I do not want to go, but he puts a finger up to silence me.

"Don't even start, you are going on the mission. I am not letting you stay." Tobias says. I cross my arms and pout at him. He just smirks at me. We continue eating, talking and laughing, almost like normal. Even though there is still badly hidden glances at Tobias every so often. We leave and walk back to our apartment. I quickly change clothes and flop on the bed, exhausted. Tobias walks in and gets in bed with me. I curl up against his bandage-covered chest, and slowly fall asleep.

**Sorry if you didn't like the boring ending. I can't make every chapter end in a cliff hanger. I will update as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

** _ CHAPTER 4_**

I see the bomb explode next to Tobias. I run over to his side. He is lying in a growing pool of blood coming from his mangled arm. He looks up at me, but doesn't seem to be able to see me. I say his name, trying to get him to look at me. His breathing becomes ragged. I scream his name, starting to sob uncontrollably. My tears drip onto his face. His eyes start to close and his breathing almost stops. I scream louder. He looks at me one more time, then goes limp. I am screaming so loudly that I think that my head might explode. Just like the bomb that killed Tobias.

I wake up from the horrible dream screaming at the top of my lungs. I see Tobias next to me, and I stop yelling his name. He is trying to calm me down, but I just keep sobbing into his chest. I can not stop the flow of tears, the shaking of my body. Tobias holds me close, kissing my forehead. I look up at him, into his icy blue eyes that always calm me when I see them. I eventually calm down completely. I sit on the edge of the bed, Tobias's arm around me, rubbing my shoulder.

"What happened?" He wants to know about my dream. I don't know if I can tell him about it without breaking down again. I decide to just tell him.

"We were in the abandoned town, and you got hit by the bomb. You were dying, and I was trying to keep you awake, but it didn't work," I say, my voice shaking, a tear slipping down my cheek. Tobias pulls me onto his lap. I wrap my arms around him.

"It's ok, I am still alive. It was just a dream," He says soothingly. He leans down and kisses me softly. I run my hands through his hair and pull him closer. We stay like this for a while until I remember that we need to get ready.

"Come on, we need to get ready and eat." I tell him after I pull away from him. He pouts and acts as if he was crossing his arms. He realizes what he is doing and frowns. I just sigh and get off of his lap. He gets up follows me into the kitchen.

"Do you just want to eat here?" He asks. I nod and look through the cabinets and refrigerator. We rarely eat here, so we don't have much food. All I see is bread, and some milk and butter in the refrigerator. Perfect. Tobias grabs the bread, and puts a few pieces in the toaster. I get two glasses from the cabinet and fill them with milk. The toast pops out of the toaster, Tobias gets it out and tries to spread some butter on them. He ends up knocking one of the pieces off the counter and on to the floor. I grab the bread from him and butter it. We sit at our small table and eat in silence. After we finish we shower and change our bandages. We sit on the couch, not knowing what to next.

"What do you want to do?" I ask Tobias. Since the war, we have not needed to work. They shut down all the jobs. It's not like we have anything to spend money on anymore. So we have nothing to fill the empty hours of our days.

"We could go to the training room," He suggests. I nod, and we get up and walk there. I am still not used to seeing people staring. I just want to scream at them. But that would not make a difference. We just keep walking until someone appears in front of us.

"So, I heard your boyfriend got his arm blown off. Now I see that is true."

"Go away Peter." I forgot he was still in the compound. I thought he was on my side. I guess not.

"Are you scared of me now that your boyfriend can't protect you?" Asks Peter in a snarky voice.

"He can still beat you to a pulp," I say. Tobias grabs my hand and squeezes it. I shouldn't have said that. Tobias is in no condition to fight anybody right now.

"Oh really? I'd like to see that happen," Peter says. After he finishes talking, he lunges at me and slams his hands into my shoulders, knocking me down. I hit my head on the floor of the pit, and can not move. I can only open my eyes. All I can see is Peter staring down at me.

He turns to Tobias, who looks scared. He knows he can not win against Peter. Peter swings a fist at Tobias. He hits him in his injured shoulder. Tobias screams and falls to his knees, holding his shoulder. I whimper, not wanting to see him in pain. I can't do anything to help him. I never should have lied about him being able to fight. Peter kicks Tobias in the stomach. He falls onto his side. Peter his about to kick him again, but Tobias grabs his foot and pulls it, making Peter fall on his back. I can hear all the air go out of his lungs.

Tobias quickly gets up and comes to me. I don't think I can get up. I hope I didn't get another concussion. Tobias helps me sit up. Everything gets blurry, and I get extremely dizzy. I can barely move. There is no way I will be able to walk. Tobias grabs my waist and pulls me over his shoulder. He starts to walk to our apartment, but I can feel myself slipping off his shoulder. He can not hold me properly with only one arm. I just wrap my arms around his waist, my face pressed into his back. I hear Peter shouting something about Tobias being a coward. I wish I had just killed him during the war. He doesn't deserve to live.

We reach the apartment as I am just about to fall off Tobias's shoulder. He drops me on the bed and collapses on the floor in front of the bed. I can see straight now, and my dizziness has subsided to a dull throbbing on the back of my head. I do not think the fall caused too much damage. Just a few bruises. I jump up and run to Tobias's side, and see that he is not moving, and his eyes are closed. His breathing is ragged, and he is clutching his shoulder, blood seeping from between his fingers. I wonder how badly he could have gotten hurt if Peter only punched his shoulder and kicked him in the stomach. I pull off his shirt to find blood showing through the bandages over his stomach. I try to peel them off, but he starts to moan. He is obviously in a lot of pain. Carrying me all the way back to our apartment while he was injured wasn't a good idea. He might of really hurt himself. I continue to pull off his bandages, trying to ignore his groans. I see why he is bleeding. The barely healed cuts on his stomach were reopened when Peter kicked him. His shoulder is much worse. His stitches are torn, and he is bleeding all over the floor. I start to panic. I don't know what to do. He can't walk, and I can't carry him to the infirmary. I have to get help.

"Tobias, it's going to be okay, I going to get somebody to come and help you," I say in a soothing voice as I brush his cheek. He reaches up touches my cheek, smearing his blood on my face. I heave him up onto the bed, which was nearly impossible, considering he is twice as big as me. He is still moaning half-consciously as I get up and run out of the door. I make sure to lock it so nobody, meaning Peter, gets in. I go to the only place I can think of. I reach to the door of Christina's apartment and knock on it vigorously. It opens and Christina gasps as she looks me up and down. Tobias's blood is smeared on my clothes and arms. There is a bloody hand print on my cheek where Tobias touched me.

"What happened?" Christina asks, pulling me into her apartment.

"It's Tobias, Peter attacked him. His stitches got torn, and some of his wounds got reopened. I couldn't bring him to the infirmary," I say, panic making my voice shake. Christina immediately runs to get medical supplies from her cabinets. She has been volunteering as a nurse ever since we came back to Dauntless. She always keeps medical supplies at hand in case anything bad happens.

"Come on let's go," She says, putting all of her things in a bag. We run back to my apartment, people staring at the blood on my clothes. When we get there Tobias is right where I left him: laying on the bed, clutching his still bleeding shoulder. I can see by the look on his face that he is in great pain.

"Hey, Christina," He says, grimacing. I guess he regained full conciousness. We run over to him, Christina pulling various items out her bag. I help Tobias sit up. He lets out a pained sign and grips my shoulder tightly. Christina wipes the blood off his shoulder.

"Wow, what did Peter do to you? This looks really bad." Christina asks, inspecting his shoulder.

"He just punched me, and kicked me in the stomach," Replies Tobias. He is still grimacing.

"Well, I guess that could do some damage, considering your wounds were barely healed." She says. She picks up a cloth and hands it to me.

"Here, clean his wounds on his chest." I sit on the bed next to him and gently wipe the blood off of his chest and stomach, trying not to hurt him.

"Why did you come here, instead of the infirmary? And how did you even get here if you were hurt?" Questions Christina.

"Peter pushed me down; I hit my head, and was unconscious for a few minutes. When Tobias finally got away from Peter, he came over to me and picked me up because I still couldn't walk. This was closer so he brought me here. I didn't know that he badly injured until he collapsed, bleeding everywhere." I say, as if Tobias wasn't sitting right next to me. I dab at a particularly bad wound on his stomach. He winces and looks at me. He takes the bloody cloth from my hand and brings it to my face. He wipes his hand print from my cheek, a pained smile on his face. It quickly turns into a grimace as Christina starts working on his shoulder, cutting the stitches with a pair of scissors.

"Do you even know what you are doing?" Tobias asks in a strained voice.

"Do you want to go to the infirmary?" Christina asks, annoyed.

"Do you think I could walk all the way there right now?" Tobias asks, mocking Christina's tone.

"Well, of course I know what I am doing. I was the one who put your stitches in in the first place. Now stay still, this is going to hurt a lot," says Christina, bringing the scissors back to his shoulder.

"Wait, what are you-" Tobias begins, but starts screaming as Christina starts to take out his stitches. He grabs my shoulder again and squeezes it so tightly it hurts. But I do not stop him. It stopped him from screaming; he is just whimpering and gritting his teeth now. Christina finally finishes and puts the bloody scissors down. She presses another cloth to his shoulder to stem the flow of blood.

"So, I had to take out the stitches because they were too damaged. I will have to replace them. It is going to hurt a lot, because I don't have any sedative. I don't any time to get it. Unless you want to risk bleeding to death for comfort?" She says. She sounds so serious, so unlike her usual bubbliness.

"No, just go ahead and do it. I can take it." Tobias replies. Christina pulls out more supplies, and I turn away. Usually, I am not very squeamish, but the sight of Tobias mangled, bloody shoulder unsettles my stomach. I put my hand on his knee, trying to comfort him. He just looks at me, a worried look on his face.

It takes Christina about fifteen minuets to stitch his shoulder back together. Tobias clenches his fist and grits his teeth the whole time. I rub his back and whisper in his ear, trying to calm him down. When Christina finishes, she cleans up his shoulder and puts disinfectant on it. I wrap him up in bandages again. Christina puts all her things back in her bag and gets up to walk to the door. I get up and walk after her. When we get to the door, I stop and hug her.

"Christina, thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without you." I say, pulling away from her.

"Oh, it's no big deal. Tobias should be fine now. Just do what ever the doctor told you, and stay away from Peter." She tells me. I just nod.

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. You have been with Tobias every second since you got out of the infirmary. And I want to see you some before you leave on your mission." She says. Is she implying that I am not going to come back from the mission? And how can she think that I would leave Tobias alone?

"Tris, I know he needs you to help him, but you need to get away from him sometimes. I can send the guys over to keep him company. They have been wanting to see him." She says. I start to calm down. That does sound nice. Getting away from the stress for a while. I am sure Tobias does want to see his friends too. I nod, telling her that I think that is a good idea.

"Good, how about tomorrow? I can bring the boys over here, and we can go back to my place and hang out with all the girls," She states. I nod again. She waves at Tobias and says good-bye as she walks out of the door. I walk back over to Tobias and sit down next to him. He falls back onto the blood stained bed. He lets out a pained sigh. I jump up and grab the painkillers the doctor gave us.

"Here, sit up so you can take these." I tell him. He just groans and continues lying there. I stuff some of the pills in his mouth and pour water in his mouth and all over his face, trying to get him to swallow. He spits the water in my face. I scream and jump off bed, dripping water on the bloody floor.

"Gosh, you didn't have to be so harsh, I would have gotten up," Tobias says, annoyed.

"Well too bad. Now, do you think you can get up so I can clean up everything?" He groans again. I help him sit up and put another shirt on. He shakily stands up, and, with my help, walks over and collapses on the couch. I go back to the bed and strip off the sheets. I just throw them out, deciding that they are not salvageable. I grab some cleaning supplies and start scrubbing the floor.

It takes about a half an hour to get the blood off of everything. After I am finished, I fall on the couch next to Tobias, where he is exactly as I left him. He looks at me and smiles a little.

"Do you feel better now?" I ask.

"Yeah. Hey, what was Christina talking to you about earlier?" He asks.

"Oh, she was just asking me to hang out with her tomorrow. She said I was spending too much time with you." I say moving closer to him. He puts his arm around me.

"Well, I am kind of getting tired of you." He says jokingly. I gently slap his arm.

"Well, Christina was going to send over the guys to keep you company. Me and the girls are going to hang out at her apartment."

"Sounds good," he says, yawning. I snuggle up next to him and we eventually fall asleep.

**IMPORTANT: ****I don't know if I should write it in Tris's and Tobias's POV or just Tris's. If nobody gives me any feedback, I am going to do it in just Tris's.**


	5. Chapter 5

_** CHAPTER 5**_

I wake up to a pounding on the door. I groan and roll off of the couch onto the floor. Why was I on the couch? I remember last night and all the blood that I had to clean off the bedroom. I open the door to see Christina grinning at me.

"Just here to tell you to get ready to come over in an hour. I will be sending over the guys then too," she says.

"But it's so early," I say, my voice still thick with sleep. Tobias walks up behind me, wrapping his arm around my stomach and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"It is actually past ten. Oh, hey Four, good to see that you're doing well," she says, glancing at Tobias. I look back at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. Christina was right, it is already 10:13. I missed breakfast! I sigh and turn back to Christina.

"Ok, I will be ready soon. See you in an hour," I tell her as I close the door. I turn around to face Tobias. He smiles and leans his forehead on mine.

"Are you exited to hang out with your friends?" I ask.

"Well, it's not like I haven't seen them in forever, and it's only Zeke and Uriah."

"Well at least you will get some guy time. I can't pamper you all the time."

"Whatever, let's get ready," he says, giving me a quick kiss. We change our bandages and shower. Tobias is still very sore from yesterday. I think he might have strained his shoulder when he carried me to our apartment. Half an hour later we are completely ready. We still have a while until Zeke and Uriah come, so we decide to fix up the bedroom. We remake the now dry bed, and pick up everything off the ground.

I look up from the clothes I was putting away when I hear a knock at the door. It is Uriah and Zeke. I smile at them and look back at Tobias. He is standing beside the couch, looking at the guys uncertainly. I motion at him to come to the door. He walks up to my side and I give him a kiss and say good-bye. The guys walk inside and I go out behind them. I jog all the way to Christina's apartment.

Truthfully, I am tired of constantly being with Tobias. I am glad to get some time away. Even if it is with only Christina and Shauna. We used to have lots of friends, but most of them died in the war. Marlene jumped off a building. Lynn got shot. I killed Will. Tears form in my eyes, but I blink them away as I get to Christina's place. I knock on the door, trying to catch my breath. Christina opens the door and quickly pulls me inside. She pulls me over to the couch and pushes me down onto it. She jumps onto the chair across from me. Shauna is sitting in her wheelchair next to Christina. She smiles at me sympathetically.

"So, I was thinking about giving each other makeovers, but first, relationship talk," Christina says immediately. I groan, not liking where this is going.

"Well, I am not doing anything until I get something to eat," I state, my stomach growling at exactly the right moment.

"Already got that covered. I know how much you love food." Christina says, getting up and walking into her kitchen. She comes back with trays of hamburgers. I sit up and grin at the delicious food coming towards me. As soon as it comes into reach, I grab three hamburgers and start shoving them into my mouth. Christina and Shauna are staring at me. I am sure I look like a rabid animal attacking its prey.

"What, I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday." I say looking up from my hamburger.

"Well then have as many as you want. We don't want you to starve." Shauna says, pushing another tray of hamburgers towards me. We finish eating about half an hour later.

"So, now to the relationship talk. How have you and Four been doing after the accident?" Christina asks, looking at me timidly, knowing this is a sensitive subject.

"Uh, him losing his arm hasn't effected our relationship, it actually has made us closer."

"Good, I would die if you two broke up. I know trauma can sometimes put strain on relationships."

"So how did he actually get his arm blown off?" questions Shauna.

"Well, we were on the mission, and we heard gun shots and saw lights in the distance. We walked towards the lights and found what looked to be an abandoned city. We split up to look around, and when then someone threw a bomb at us. It was right next to Tobias, and I was a few feet away. I didn't know it was bomb until it exploded. All I remember is contacting the Dauntless, and seeing Tobias get thrown to the side and his blood splattering everywhere. Right after that I got hit in the head with something heavy. Then I woke up in the infirmary with a concussion, and them telling me that he had to get his arm amputated, because most of it got blown off," I say, my voice getting thick with emotion as I try to hold back my tears. Christina comes and sits next to me, wrapping her arms around me in a comforting hug.

"It's okay, let it all out. You don't have to always be strong." She rubs my back as I start to sob into her shoulder. All the emotions that I have been holding back to stay strong for Tobias come out. All the concerns about our future that have been floating around in my head spill out my mouth.

"What are we going to do Christina? How is he going to defend himself? How is he going to be a leader? What if we have children? How will we raise them? What would they think of him? How will he stay in Dauntless?"

"I know you are really worried about this, but were you implying that you wanted to have kids with Four?" Asks Christina. I can hear the sly smile on her face. I pull away from her shoulder and look her on the eye. She is trying to hide her grin. I slap her arm, not caring if it hurts or not. She winces and looks away from me.

"Well, maybe I do want to have kids with him. But not for a few years, of course. We probably will get married. I would never be able to love anybody else. But I am only seventeen years old. I was just thinking about the future," I say. Christina throws her arms around me again.

"Oh Tris, you do have feelings! I know you are concerned about your future with him, but it is going to be fine. He is strong, he can always protect himself. This isn't going to stop him from doing anything. You would be great parents. Your children would be lucky to have you as parents. He can still be Dauntless. I mean look at Shauna, she can't walk and she is still here. There is nothing to worry about." Christina tells me in a comforting voice. I look up at her, feeling much better.

"I guess you are right. I might have just been over thinking things." I say. Christina pulls away from me and looks at Shauna.

"So how have you and Zeke been doing?" Asks Christina. I tune out of the conversation after that. I get lost in my thoughts. Why did Christina ask me to come here anyways? Why was she so eager to talk about our relationships? She had seemed a lot more depressed and closed-off since we came back to Dauntless. Everybody was. But Christina was the most. I hadn't really talked to her since the war. Was this all because of her losing Will? It must be. I realize Uriah has been like this too, ever since he lost Marlene. He lost his quirkiness that always made me happy. Maybe he and Christina could bond over their losses. They do seem good for each other. I am brought out of my jumbled thoughts by Christina shaking my shoulder. I look up at her, wondering what she wants.

"Oh good, I thought I lost you for a second. So what do you think?" She asks. I look at her, confused.

"What?"

"What do you think about me being your wedding planner in the future?" What? Why is she talking about this now? I thought she was talking about Shauna and Zeke.

"Well, one, I don't know why you are worrying about this now. Two, considering how you over-do everything, I am not sure if I would want you to. I would like to have a very small wedding. Nothing that you would want to do," I state. Christina huff and crosses her arms, looking at me with fake anger.

"Enough about us, we need to talk about you. I am tired of you being so depressed about how lonely you are. We need to find you a new boyfriend." Shauna says, looking at Christina.

"What? I am not depressed. Why do I need a new boyfriend? I just lost Will." She says, tears coming to her eyes. I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to prevent her from breaking down in sobs.

"I think it is time for you to move on. I am sure he would want you to." I say in a calm voice. She nods and wipes the tears out her eyes.

"Well I wouldn't want you to go out with someone we didn't know. I don't trust anyone anymore. It would have to be someone we knew well." Shauna says, looking off into the distance in deep thought.

"What about Uriah?" I ask. Both of them look up at me like I am crazy.

"Well just think about it. He lost Marlene. He is lonely too. I think you would be perfect together." I tell them.

"Well, maybe. I think about it. Why don't we start on the makeovers?" She says standing up. We nod and get up and follow her into her bedroom.

Hours later, my face is coated in makeup, my now shoulder length hair is trimmed and dyed black on the tips, and my nails are painted dark purple. Christina has her usual amount of makeup, pink streaks in her short hair, and her nails are painted with an intricate design of black and pink flowers. Shauna refused to let Christina do anything to her hair or face, but let her paint her nails bright green. We just sit and talk for a while, waiting for our nails to dry.

After another hour of talking, we decide to leave. I bid both of them good-bye and run back to mine and Tobias's apartment. Even though I liked having the girl time, I have missed Tobias. I just want to see if he is okay and how his day with the guys has been. I reach the door and knock, not knowing if Uriah and Zeke are still there. The door swings open and there stands a smiling Tobias. He moves out of the way so I can get in. I immediately plop down the couch, exhausted. Tobias chuckles and sits down next to me.

"Looks like Christina managed to tire you out again," he says, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "You look great by the way."

He pulls all my hair to the side and inspects the new black tips. He looks back at me and smiles warmly.

"Your hair looks really nice like this. Very Dauntless." He takes my hand in his. I lean my head on his shoulder, yawning.

"You want to take a nap while I get you some food for dinner?" he asks, standing up. I nod, but then sit up.

"Wait, I'll go with you. I don't want you to go by yourself."

"Oh, come on, I can go by myself. Let me be at least a little independent." I nod and lay down on the couch, my eyes barely being able to stay open. I hear the door close behind him before I drift off into sleep.

I wake up to somebody shaking my shoulder lightly. I roll over to see Tobias looking down at me. He doesn't seem very happy. Something must have happened while he was out. I sit up as he hands me a plate piled high with pizza. We eat in silence for a while until I speak up.

"So what did you do today?"

"Oh, well me and the guys just talked for a while until you got back."

"Really? That's all you did the whole time?"

"Pretty much." He says, shrugging. It looks odd when he does it, because of his missing arm. "What all did you do?"

"Well, we ate; did our makeup, nails, and hair; and talked." I say, laying down across his legs. He starts to play with my hair, pulling it away from my face so it hangs off the edge of the couch. I smile up at him, and he quickly smiles back, but he still looks angry.

"What happened while I was asleep?" I ask, curious. I want to know what is troubling him so much.

"Oh, nothing really. Just people staring at me again." I can tell that he is hiding something.

"Is that all that happened?" He sighs and looks down.

"Peter came up to me and tried to attack me again. I ran away and he called me a coward." Peter? Not again. I am personally going to kill him if he approaches either of us again. I sit up and wrap my arms around Tobias's neck and press my face into his good shoulder.

"This is why I didn't want you going by yourself. Peter is a jerk and only lives to taunt people." I say, trying to comfort him. He just buries his face deeper into my neck. We sit there for a while until we deside to go to sleep. I am still exhausted from the day with Christina. We change and get under the covers. I curl up against Tobias's chest, his arm wrapped tightly around me. I eventually drift off into darkness to the sound of Tobias's even breathing.

**I don't think that I am going to do Tobias's POV of this chapter. It's just that I don't know what to write. I don't know what guys talk about and what they do when girls aren't around. Don't hate me if I don't. I was also thinking about writing some other stories about Tobias or Tris getting life changing injuries on the mission outside the fence. I don't know why I like writing stories about them getting hurt. Do you people out there think I should write any other stories like this? If you think I shouldn't because that is evil, just tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

The next three days are uneventful, just the normal eating, talking, sitting around, and being stared at. Today is the day that Tobias has to go back to the infirmary to get his shoulder checked on. We are on our way over there in comfortable silence, hand in hand. We arrive at the front desk and talk to Christina who happens to be working there today. We sit in the waiting room in silence until the nurse calls us. When she does, we follow her back into one of the small rooms.

"Okay, we will need you to remove your bandages so we can look at your injuries." She says, flipping through papers on her clip board without looking at us. Tobias takes off his shirt, and I help him peel off his bandages. The nurse inspects his shoulder and other wounds. She looks back at me and sits in a rolling chair in the corner.

"Christina told me what happened and how she had to replace your stitches. You might have to get them taken out later to assure that your shoulder is fully healed. I need to give you an anti-bacterial serum to make sure you do not get an infection." She tells him, pulling out a syringe full of clear liquid. Tobias grabs my hand a squeezes it tightly. I know he doesn't like serums, considering all the horrible things those sharp needles have caused. The nurse comes over to Tobias with the needle ready to inject.

"Don't worry, this shouldn't hurt." She says in a fake soothing voice. Though, Tobias is not afraid of the pain, it's that he doesn't trust that the serum is what she says it is. She inserts the needle into his injured shoulder, but he does show any signs of pain. Probably because he doesn't have any nerves in that part of his shoulder anymore. After the nurse finishes up with everything, I help Tobias put new bandages and his shirt back on. The nurse reminds us to come back in a month to see if his shoulder is healed enough to remove the stitches. We wave at Christina as we walk out, then strolling around the Pit, not knowing what to do.

"Why don't we go practice more with guns. We both need the practice, you still haven't gotten used to shooting with your right hand again," Tobias says. It is true. I have gotten used to guns again, but now that my shoulder is fully healed, I still have not gotten back to shooting with that hand. I nod, telling him that it is a good idea, and we head off to the training room.

Once we get there, we head over to the table with the guns on it. I still have to load Tobias's gun for him. He is having a lot of trouble doing normal things. He is barely able to go a day without crying or screaming. He is so confused about what has happened. He has become more open with his feelings, though. At night we just sit and talk for hours, about all our problems, our deepest serects. I have finally decided that it is silly to hide anything from him. We have grown closer, but at the same time, we have been growing apart from our friends. I have only talked to Christina once since I went over to her apartment for a makeover. Tobias rarely talks to anyone but me, and we usually eat all of our meals at our apartment. We only really get out to go to the leader meetings every so often. I have practically been promoted to a leader, even though I never agreed to it.

We start shooting right away, not talking to each other for a while. Tobias has improved slightly, but still has not hit the center yet. I, on the other hand, adapt to shooting with my right hand after just a few minutes. I hit the center with ease, and after a while, put the gun down and walk over to Tobias. He doesn't notice me approaching him, his deep blue eyes trained on the target, straining to hit the bullseye.

I still have not figured out why he isn't able to shoot correctly. He has perfect stance, grip, everything. But, I realize there is still one important thing that he lacks. Confidence. I don't know how I didn't realize it. The way he cowers away from the gun as if it will hurt him, the scared look in his eyes. He is still effected by his injury, only thinking of how it limits him, not how he can overcome it and move on with life.

He has lost the Four side of himself.

**Sorry that this is so short, it's just a filler chapter. I have just been really busy with school, and dying over Allegiant. If any of you have finished it and want to talk about it, I am here. I really need someone to talk to too.**


End file.
